Tollubo
Toa Tollubo is a dimensionally-displaced Toa of Light who currently resides in the Fractures Universe, where he loosely serves as a Toa Metru. History Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Light, Tollubo began his life as an Av-Matoran on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, Tollubo aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was eventually placed in the Universe Core with the other Av-Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by maintaining the core of the universe, Karda Nui, to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Tollubo gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Tollubo was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Under the protection of the Toa Mata, Tollubo lived with his fellow villagers in relative peace for 40,000 years. Time Slip Approximately 60,000 years ago, when the Time Slip occurred, Tollubo was amongst the minority of the Av-Matoran who were separated from the rest of the tribe, an action taken as a precaution in event of a corrupt Brotherhood of Makuta attempting to wipe out the Av-Matoran. Comforted by an Order of Mata Nui agent supervising the migration effort, however, Tollubo was personally relocated by a Mersion named Mersery. Altering his color scheme to disguise himself as a Fe-Matoran, Tollubo was relocated to the small settlement of Bo-Koro in the Mainland Swamp of the Southern Continent, where he encountered a number of different Matoran of Plantlife. Once done, Mata Nui erased this six-month period from the minds of all except the Order of Mata Nui agents involved in the project. However, shortly after the events of the Time Slip, Tollubo grew bored of the peaceful, picturesque nature of his new village and resolved to travel the Matoran Universe, in search of adventure. For several thousand years, the Av-Matoran drifted between the various Domes of the Matoran Universe, frequenting busier settlements and the ports of Xia and Stelt. Still sporting his burnt orange and gray color scheme, he was often mistaken for a Fe-Matoran tradesman. Unwilling to settle down into a job and feeling ill-suited to the demands of industry expected of other Matoran of Iron, Tollubo resolved instead to travel the Matoran Universe, exploring its infinite wonders. The Matoran spent many years of his life traveling the more volcanic regions of the Matoran Universe in hopes of evading Brotherhood pursuit. During this time, he began a nomadic life in the Southern Island Chain, where he faced challenge every day. It was at this point that Tollubo developed a dislike for the Matoran in the more civilized, developed Northern regions of the Matoran Universe, often accusing them of being pansified and soft. During the events of the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Tollubo relocated himself to the Southern Continent, where he worked to evacuate Matoran settlements that became caught in the crossfire of the conflict. At one point, the Matoran of Light was also rumored to have charged into a forest fire to save a number of Matoran from the inferno. Unknowingly, Tollubo actually saved several of his original Av-Matoran friends from Karda Nui and did not recognize them. Photok was one such Matoran. Reign of Shadows At the point of Makuta Teridax's domination of the Matoran Universe, Tollubo had taken up residence in Nynrah. Forced to accept the downfall of Mata Nui, the Av-Matoran went into hiding, where he encountered Glonor, Jollun, Mesa and Saran; a group of Matoran who had escaped the Southern Continent. Little to his knowledge, however, three of them were in fact Av-Matoran. Under unclear circumstances, the group's location was compromised by a rogue Rahkshi of Fragmentation, which proceeded to kill Mesa and injure Jollun before Glonor and Tollubo were able to band together and kill the Rahkshi themselves. Given his military experience, Glonor was able to effectively steer the group to safety in an old, abandoned fortress on the coast of Nynrah. In spite of this, Tollubo took the role as the group's leader. After several weeks of isolation, Toa Gali arrived on the island, making contact with the four Av-Matoran and enabling their escape, along with a large number of Fe-Matoran. Catching wind of a Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Matoran Universe, Tollubo and his allies Following the death of Makuta Teridax and the debilitation of the Great Spirit Robot, Tollubo and the rest of the denizens of the Matoran Universe emigrated to Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Upon exiting the Matoran Universe, Tollubo was swayed to join his fellow Matoran as they mingled with the Agori species. For a period of time, he found peace in a small settlement that had been constructed in the Northern region of the planet. In particular, Tollubo became well-acquainted with Betak and Eselox, the former of whom developed a romantic attraction to him, a concept that was alien to him having spent his life in the abstinence of the Matoran Universe. Still grieving over the loss of Mesa, however, Tollubo could not share any form of romantic affection towards Betak and continued to feel guilty as the Agori reminded him of Mesa. After growing discontent with the mellow nature of life in a village and keen to explore the newly reformed virgin forests of Spherus Magna, Tollubo planned to traverse Bota Magna and the unexplored northern regions of the planet. However, upon hearing word of Tollubo's experience in the Order of Mata Nui - coupled with his identity as an Av-Matoran - Turaga Matau recommended him to a seasoned Toa, who wished to relinquish his Toa Power to a new generation of warriors. As events transpired, both Tollubo and Jollun received Toa Stones and were eventually transformed into Toa. In spite of his new-found power, Tollubo swiftly began to realize that a life of duty did not suit him and one day decided to uproot himself from his village, intent on embarking on his quest for Bota Magna. Sticking with his closely-knit circle of associates, Toa Tollubo accompanied Glonor, Betak and Eselox on an expedition. Torn between remaining in the village to protect the Matoran and his friend, Toa Jollun eventually decided to join this group, bringing his companion, Saran, along with him. Contrary to the Tollubo’s initial intentions of a joyful, revitalizing excursion, the party soon happened upon a subterranean tunnel shaft which led deep underground. Unsure of what lay beneath, Jollun suggested that they returned to their village, where they could establish contact with the Turaga. Headstrong and eager to make a name for himself, Tollubo ignored his fellow Toa and led the others deep into the cave. Upon entering the subterranean passageway, Tollubo and his allies happened upon an abandoned grotto, which had once served as a personal laboratory for the Great Being known as Heremus. Decorated with curious inventions as the workstation was, the travelers discovered a device capable of projecting dimensional portals. Swiftly theorizing that the Great Beings had used the device to flee not only the planet, but also the universe, Tollubo suffered a severe anxiety attack, denouncing his faith in the Great Beings altogether and calling out to the heavens in search of divine judgment. When he found no word from above he was consoled by Betak, whose claim that "from those who have much to give, much is required," moved him to acknowledge that he could only stride forwards. Convinced that there was no life for him on Spherus Magna, Tollubo elected to use the dimensional device to travel to a different reality, one where his talents could be put to better use. Discontent with the state of Spherus Magna, Tollubo's allies followed him through a dimensional portal. Fractures Universe On the other side of the dimensional gate, Tollubo and his cohorts found themselves in a dystopian, post-war version of the Onu-Metru Archives in the Fractures Universe. Having landed in the middle of a battle between two young Toa and a tribe of Zyglak, Tollubo and Jollun were forced to take action to defend their kin and drive off the Zyglak. After a hostile introduction, the two Toa welcomed Tollubo and his party, taking them to the Coliseum for embassy with the universe’s Turaga. Along the journey, it became apparent to the travelers that a war had recently ended as the island was still recovering from fresh damages. Upon their arrival in the Coliseum, the Toa of Light were greeted by two members of the Turaga High Council; Turaga Matoro and Turaga Vilnius, both of whom seemed apprehensive by the unique timing of their arrival. During this discussion it swiftly became apparent that a war had decimated the Matoran Universe in this reality, claiming the life of Jollun's counterpart and prompting Tollubo's counterpart to turn to a life of crime. Offended by the accusations and suspicions he was regarded with on account of actions that were not his own, Tollubo resolved to stay in the reality and fight to defend his honor in the eyes of the Matoran, who saw him as a weak-willed murderer and disregarded his heroic sacrifices. Shortly after making his agreement, however, Tollubo made reference to Mesa, his dearly-departed old friend, which prompted the Turaga to reveal she was alive in this reality, living in Ga-Metru as a medic in training. The Toa was swiftly put back in contact with his old friend only to find that she did not recognize him, prompting Tollubo to assume she was a regular Ga-Matoran in this universe. Enrolling Mesa as the official Matoran aide of his group during his time in Metru Nui, Tollubo ensured that the female Matoran remained in close proximity to him in order to properly outline her past. Mesa then directed the Toa and a small group of his allies to the Wall of History on the outskirts of Onu-Metru, where she explained the concept of marriage to him, a concept that he was somewhat familiar with from his time on Spherus Magna. Upon their return to the Coliseum, however, the Toa found that the building was in a state of crisis. Ascending to the upper levels, Tollubo and Jollun happened across Toa Orkahm, who informed them that a group of radical Brotherhood revolutionaries had captured Toa Vhisola and were raiding the War Vault. The three Toa then shadowed the anarchists and discovered the object of their interest: the Kanohi Ignika. Having uncovered the true intentions of their attackers, Tollubo instinctively charged at Bukach, a Steltian Laborer allied with the revolutionary group, whilst using his Kanohi Kakama. The sheer force of his stride propelled the Steltian through a glass window, where he plummeted from the Coliseum and presumably fell to his death. Having blown his cover, Tollubo swiftly engaged the remaining members of the group: Cobarox and Juulant. However, still unaccustomed to his new Toa body, Tollubo was overwhelmed and restrained by Mudro, who introduced himself as the leader of the Cult of Darkness. Having acquired a curse from touching the Kanohi Ignika that burnt any organic tissue he came into contact with, the former Glatorian worked with Cobarox proceeded to tackle the young Toa of Light and strangle him, leaving a series of painful marks across his body. A fully-fledged battle then erupted with the entrance of Toa Jollun. Struggling back to his feet, Tollubo was able to regain his position in the brawl, injuring Cobarox and scorching Mudro's chest with a laser beam. The revolutionaries were eventually over-powered by Toa Vhisola, who used her newly acquired Mask of Liquification to drive the aggressors back. After leaving the Toa with a spray of bullets, the Cult members turned and fled, taking the Kanohi Ignika with them. The following day, Betak was re-united with the Toa of Light and escorted the wounded Toa back to his chambers. After expressing her disappointment over just how badly injured the Toa had managed to get himself, Tollubo revealed the full extent of his injuries to her. Irritated considerably by the burn marks that riddled her friend's body, Betak made Tollubo swear an oath to bring Mudro to justice for his wrongdoings. Having acquired security camera footage of Mudro's activities in Ga-Metru, the Turaga High Council stationed the Toa Metru around the Turaga Tuyet Dam, where it was assumed the Cult of Darkness would contaminate the island's water supply, thus destabilizing the Chute System and exposing countless Matoran to the Hordika virus. Whilst patrolling the crest of the dam, Tollubo was confronted by Fluvia, the dam's disgruntled principle operator, who proceeded to accuse the Toa of disrupting the facility's daily operations by bringing the Metru Nui Land Army with him. Golden Age Several weeks after the incident at the Turaga Tuyet Dam, Tollubo encountered Racasix a number of times whilst patrolling Onu-Metru. Unbeknownst to him at the time, the Xian had secretly been trailing him on behalf of her employers, who had grown discontent with Turaga Matoro's governing of Metru Nui and sought to mount an attack upon the island by debilitating the Toa team. Attempting to gain a position of his trust, the Vortixx agreed to become a consulting informant of his, sharing her intelligence with the Toa upon his request. Feeling invigorated by the implications of this partnership, Tollubo became exacerbated by Racasix's presence. Feeling himself at last capable of romantic feelings as opposed to unhealthy obsession, he began attempting to woo the Vortixx with his affections. However, whilst on a lazy morning patrol of a seedier district of Onu-Metru, Tollubo was motioned in the direction of a casino alleged of corrupt practices after receiving a complaint from a dissatisfied customer. Upon inspecting the staff, however, he swiftly discovered that one of the servers had gone missing from her home under unclear circumstances and that one of her colleagues, a Vortixx named Hollian, bore unusual tribal markings that he recognized from his time spent in the Southern Island Chains. Laying the issue to rest for an evening, the Toa of Light met with Racasix for a romantic evening excursion before parting ways. Lost in hopeful optimism for a future with the Vortixx as his partner, Tollubo was suddenly assaulted in an alleyway by two Vortixx thugs. Caught off-guard and unarmed, the Toa was unable to fend for himself. Fortunately, he was assisted by Toa Thode, who subdued his attackers then transported the young Toa back to his base of operations in an abandoned factory unit that served as his headquarters. When Tollubo had returned to consciousness, Thode revealed to him that both the male Vortixx responsible for his assault had been tortured and maimed as punishment. After a brief discussion about Tollubo's situation and the state of the Cult of Darkness, Thode revealed to the Toa that it was in his interests for him to succeed in defeating the Cult of Darkness, though he made no mentioning of Racasix and eventually allowed Tollubo to leave, the main purpose of their encounter being to scare the young Toa of Light into keeping his distance from Thode and to make it clear that he was not interested in aiding his fellow Toa. However, the mercenary also made it somewhat clear that he would be loosely watching over Tollubo in future. Returning to his quest, Tollubo traveled to the nearest branch of the Onu-Metru Archives, adopting a fresh disguise and consulting a number of immigration records. Eventually determining that the missing Vortixx had been assassinated by Vortixx, the Toa of Light identified Hollian as a probable next target. Retrieving her address, he began his journey across Onu-Metru. To be written ''Frozen Calling'' Three months after the events of Tollubo's defeat at the hands of Racasix, the Toa of Light had managed to clean up his act and had begun working closely with both Toa Kualus and Toa Tourik to both regain his lost image as a Toa and to play a greater role in the Toa Metru. After appearing to teach a training exercise for several new recruits of the Metru-Nui Law Enforcement, Tollubo and Tourik were sent to Ta-Metru with Betak and several members of the Matoran Land Army to combat Toa Graviton, a powerful and corrupt Toa of Gravity who had been imprisoned beneath the city for several centuries. The Toa proceeded to pummel Tollubo before Tourik and Betak were able to coordinate an attack. The Agori was able to bring their enemy down to the ground with a Sting Rifle while Tourik then proceeded to engage him, shattering his Kanohi and damaging his armor with Spiked Dagger Plant spores. However, Graviton swiftly pointed out that he was not in fact a Makuta and that the prickly plants did little more than inconvenience him. He then proceeded to create a gravitational field between the two, increasing gravity's effect on Tourik and pressing him down on Betak, pinning the pair in place. Later in the struggle, Tollubo was able to use his Kanohi Pakari to resist Graviton's Elemental Powers and incapacitate the criminal, thus freeing the Toa of Plantlife and Betak. ''Judgment Day'' To be added... Abilities and Traits As an Av-Matoran, Tollubo had limited access to his elemental powers, to the extent of being able to fire bolts of light and change the way others perceived the color of his armor. Since becoming a Toa of Light, Tollubo became able to creating lasers, beams of elemental light, and solid light projections. He can also change his color scheme and create complex illusions by bending light, an ability that he frequently used when disguising himself daily. Arsenal Tollubo's first known set of tools consisted of welding equipment, which he used to craft robotic parts during the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon his placement in the Universe Core he was given a pair of standardized Light Blades to launch short elemental bursts from and to protect himself from Rahi predators. Initially, Tollubo was given a Mask of Sensory Aptitude as his primary Kanohi. However, Tollubo replaced the mask with a Kanohi Kakama during the Reign of Shadows, fearing that he would otherwise be identified as an Av-Matoran. While in conjunction with a Toa, Tollubo had the ability to slightly accelerate the life processes of one or more targets to make them slower and weaker. This ability is also exclusive to any wearer of a Mask of Aging. Shortly after his transformation into a Toa, Tollubo began a routine of replacing his Kanohi and color scheme on a daily basis, each day adopting a brand new disguise that concealed his identity as a Toa of Light. Originally, Tollubo was gifted with an elemental katana weapon upon his transformation into a Toa. Forged by one of Spherus Magna's foremost crafters, the weapon was able to channel Tollubo's elemental powers. However, the katana was lost during the Battle of the Turaga Tuyet Dam and was never recovered. The loss of the blade was, in part, responsible for Tollubo's deteriorating self-worth expressed over the following months. In more recent times, Tollubo has been known to rely upon the Photon Bolt Launcher. Crafted by Turaga Velika and awarded to Toa Tollubo upon the formation of the Toa Metru Taskforce, the Photon Bold Launcher was capable of channeling and amplifying a Toa's elemental powers and delivering a powerful burst at a desired target. It was especially useful in the hands of a Toa of Light, though Tollubo only used it in times of desperation. Disguises Quotes Trivia *Tollubo was the winner of the annual Best Page of the Year competition in 2013. *In terms of character, Tollubo is the primary self MOC of BobTheDoctor27 as his Voya Nui form was the first creation that BobTheDoctor27 ever made. *Tollubo's white and black form during Frozen Calling served as an homage towards one of BobTheDoctor27's earliest creations, a black and white, Pakari-wearing Matoran of Mata Nui - whom he named Tofa. *BobTheDoctor27 has revealed that, if ever he were to kill off Tollubo, he would have the character drown as an ironic reference to his disdainful rejection of the Kanohi Kaukau. For this reason, whether or not Tollubo is able to swim remains ambiguous. *Unusual for a male Toa of any element, Tollubo possesses a natural affinity with water, one of unique proportions that occurs consistently in the imagery surrounding the character. Appearances *''Pit Stop'' Retconned Fractures Storyline *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Perspectives'' - Unnamed *''Over Your Shoulder'' *''Frozen Calling'' *''Falling in the Black'' - Mentioned and seen in visions, though does not actually make an appearance *''Vendetta'' *''Judgment Day'' See also *Gallery:Tollubo *Original Matoran Form *Various Toa Forms Category:Matoran Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Toa Category:Light Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa of Light Category:Order of Tollubo Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Itinerant Characters Category:Self-MOCs